Shadow
The Shadow is a creature that lives in Neverland, created by the dark emotions of the talents that have come to Neverland through all the years. It has possessed Tinkerbell ruled Neverland for centuries, being the cause for it to be sealed by Purple Smoke. Personality The Shadow is shown to be dismissive of her subjects and also very rigid, not admiting any failures from her underlings and punishing those who fail to her. However, she can still show some mercy, despite doing it as if a punishment in disguise. Acording to Purple Smoke, she wanted to expand her influence, being that the reason why he had seal Neverland. With the opportunity of freeing herself from the binds put on her by Purple Smoke provided to her with the magic watches, the Shadow starts getting observed in getting all the talents she needed for it. That is shown when she was able to capture Midnight and she tried to seal her away. Despite being angry at her for that, she decided to forget that as she still needed her. Skills Being a shadow, she can possess any being as long they are emotionaly vulnerable, like she did with Tinkerbell. While possessing Tinkerbell, and because of her nature, the Shadow possesses a more sinister variation of fairy powers. She can create and command creatures made of shadows to act on her behalf, mainly through terrorizing anyone seen as an enemy. The Shadow herself can also take on a shadowy form to either communicate with others between worlds or traverse long distances. Because Tinkerbell is the Queen of Neverland that is connected to talent, the Shadow is able to steal the skills and powers of others through the tree where she lives. Once she had someone placed close enough to the tree for it to encase them in a bud, Tinkerbell would receive their most striking skill or power like Rara's voice, Night Glide's fighting skills and even Sweetie Belle's Thirteenth Note. Description in the Saga Background The Shadow came to be because of the gathering of all the negative emotions of the talents that have visited Neverland through all the times. Ever since then, it has roam the realm, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. When Queen Tinkerbell becomes emotionaly vulnerable, the Shadow takes this opportunity to possess her. Turning her pure magic into something corrupted, she laid waste to Neverland, turning it into a dark and desolate island, and left her subjects to live in constant fear of her and her shadows. Many of those subjects where either turned into controlled minions or into shadows. As she wanted to expand her influence beyond Neverland, Purple Smoke was forced to seal her realm, binding her and preventing her from ever getting out of the island. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "The Queen of the Shattered Dreams", during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' interrogation of the Shaman, he confesses to working under the Queen of Neverland, the one responsible for kidnapping Night Glide, which also reveals to the girls that she had been the Talent Thief they had been searching for ever since the start of their investigation. The Shaman also goes on to explain that the Queen's motives remain a mystery to him and that she only tells her underlings who to kidnap. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders leave the Shaman alone to contact Mirror Coat, the Queen takes control of his shadow to praise him on successfully bringing Night Glide to her, but also reprimanded him for not being able to open a portal into Neverland himself. When the Shaman reveals that his magic watch had been stolen by a stallion names Hook, the Queen becomes enraged with how he let that happen and briefly laments over how disappointing she finds the Shaman to be as a subordinate when he starts groveling. Changing the subject, the Queen tasks the Shaman with kidnapping another talent; specifically, the one that the Crusaders will be drawn to searching out, and warns him not to make any mistakes this time as she breaks him out of the binds Apple Bloom had placed on him. She then disappears along with the Shaman after he uses one of his magical stones to vanish in a puff of red smoke. After the Shaman is brought back to Neverland, the Queen appears to him in a clearing to confront him on his latest failure. She dismisses the Shaman's claims of her "pulling him back too early" by claiming that his time was up but, since he did complete half of his tasks by bringing her Night Glide, Tinkerbell decides to show him half of her mercy by allowing him to stay in Neverland under one condition: that he would be demoted through the confiscation of his magic stones, which she makes Cragadile do for her. She then calls forth a band of warriors from the shadows and tasks them with destroying the meddlesome Cutie Mark Crusaders once and for all. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", after Smee and the zombie pirate's failure in dealing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the former appears before Tinkerbell, apologizing for his failure. However, the queen is shown no being upset, as, because of the failure, she was able to notice the potential of Midnight and Sunny as Twins of Light and Darkness, deciding to target them. In "The Watch and the Hook", Tinkerbell is shown to be ver unpleased by Smee's failure in capturing Midnight. He asks her for forgiveness and, after she gets to know about Purple Smoke, Star and the Crusaders' involvement, she decides to give Smee another chance by conducting an operation. In "Endangered Talents", Tinkerbell is shown when Smee brings Sunny to her and she places the young filly in a bubble, making her disappear. Now, in order to prevent the magic watch in Sweetie Belle's possession and wanting to get the power of a prodigie, Tinkerbell sends Smee after her and Hook. In "Tiger Lily", it's revealed that Tinkerbell has been possessed by the Shadow. The Shadow receives Sweetie Belle and Hook, revealing that she had taken Rara's voice, but also the other talents she had acquired. She leads her two prisioners to the place where she keeps the talents she had abducted, boasting about how great she gets for getting their talents. Sweetie Belle replies that those talents don't belong to her, that she can't steal them. This angers the Shadow who ends up imprisoning Sweetie Belle as well and take her talent with the Thirteenth Note. According to her, by gathering all that talent, she will be able to get rid of the binds placed on her by Purple Smoke. Taking advantage of that moment, Hook recovers his hook from Smee and uses his hood to turn himself invisible. Angered, the Shadow sends her minions to find him. In "Midnight's Last Stand", the Shadow calls Cragadile to locate and capture Hook, what he is able to do. Then she allows the Shaman to confront Hook, with him confirming it was him who stole his magic watch. Deciding Hook was too much of a trouble, she lets Cragadile deal with him, but the Crusaders, Midnight and Tiger Lily appear and save him. While her minions fight the Crusaders, the Shadow is able to take hold on Midnight and, after her minions are defeated, she decides to fight them herself and is able to subdue them. However, Sweetie Belle is released from her bud by Hook and is able to disarm the Shadow of her bell. Noticing her disadvantage, the Shadow retreats to the edge of Midnight who tries to seal her with the jewel Tiger Lily had given to her, but is not able to complete the spell. The Shadow shatters the jewel and prepares to put Midnight on a bud, when the latter casts the sealing spell again and seals the two of them inside the jewel of her mane clip. Inside the jewel, the Shadow gloatingly taunts the princess with the fact that there are no friends who can help her inside there, while repeatedly striking her away with her dark magic. However, Midnight sees the spirits of Star and the Generals of Order who helped her in her times of need. She uses them and the love she feels for her family and friends to overcome the Shadow's dark magic, causing the wicked being to dissolve into nonexistence once and for all, also releasing Tinkerbell from her control. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The Shadow is based on Peter Pan's living shadow. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dark Beings Category:Villains